


Alistair - Refuge

by TheBearMuse



Series: Lenna Amell [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBearMuse/pseuds/TheBearMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenna Amell drags Alistair Theirin into trouble - literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alistair - Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fashionmodelbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmodelbucky/gifts).



> Part of my two word prompt series of drabbles. Prompted by NaViaLernoVictoria.

Alistair Theirin was passing by the kitchens of Arl Eamon's Denerim estate when he saw something that gave him pause. Lenna Amell stood in the doorway, hunched over her staff and muttering something under her breath. His templar training tingled in the back of his mind as he realized that she was aiming at one of the cook's assistants. He moved to stop her, but it was too late. Lenna had already cast an ice spell under the assistant's feet. Flour flew everywhere as the girl fell. Lenna darted into the room and grabbed a handful of scones in the confusion. She fled back out into the hallway, where she bumped directly into Alistair.

"Maker's balls, Alistair!" she exclaimed as she bobbled her stolen prizes, catching them before they hit the ground. In one fluid motion, Lenna grabbed him by the arm with her free hand and pulled him along after her as she ran.

They raced through several hallways, passing door after door. The voices of their pursuers echoed off the walls behind them. Lenna twisted open a door that led to the back of the estate. She dragged Alistair to the shed by the garden and practically threw him in before diving after him herself.

The space was cramped. Too cramped. It was definitely not meant for two people to lie in, especially not one wearing a full set of heavy plate.

"You're jabbing me in the ribs," Lenna complained as she tried to find a more comfortable position on top of him.

"Sorry, I wasn't planning on committing any thefts today or I would have worn something with less metal," Alistair quipped.

"Shh!" Lenna silenced him with a hard kiss. Alistair's head reeled. He didn't think he'd ever get used to her impulsiveness. Pinned to the floor of the shed, he could do little more than enjoy the feel of Lenna's lips on his and pray silently to the Maker that they would not be discovered by the angry kitchen staff running by their hiding place.

As the voices grew softer, so did their kiss, which Lenna held long after they were safe. When she finally let him go, the vixen brushed her short dark red hair out of her face and gave him a wicked grin. "I'm going to have to recruit you as my partner in crime more often. I like the side benefits."

"Oh, that's a fine example for the future king of Ferelden to be setting," he laughed. "Ruler by day, petty pastry thief by night, taking refuge in a shed every time he wants to get away from either."

"This crime was committed in broad daylight," Lenna reminded him, kissing him lightly on the nose.

"Which is even worse!" Alistair pulled her as close to him as he could in their cramped quarters and gazed into her lovely blue eyes. "You are a very bad influence, Lady Amell."

"On the contrary, my reluctant prince. I am a very good influence." She cupped his cheek with her free hand. "Just think of how much more exciting your life is with me in it."

"Oh yes, my life really needs more excitement in it. My father's best friend wants me dead so his controlling shriek of a daughter can rule the country, which is itself under attack by darkspawn." He'd meant it as a joke, but Lenna looked away, a pained look hiding behind her eyes. Alistair turned her back to face him and said in a softer tone, "Come to think of it, I could use more of your kind of excitement."

That earned him another wicked grin. "No time like the present!"

Alistair felt his cheeks redden. "Sorry to disappoint you, my dear, but I never make love on an empty stomach."

"Good thing I have these then." Lenna waved the stolen scones at him. "You know you can't slip away from me that easily, Alistair Theirin."

"I don't need to with this much armor on," he quipped. Lenna looked as though she was going to reply, but frowned instead. There wasn't enough room in the shed to move, let alone remove his armor. "Perhaps later," he said gently. "Someplace a little...bigger. And less public."

"Oh, all right," Lenna conceded as she slid down to the floor of the shed and helped Alistair into a sitting position before handing him one of the stolen scones.

"You know, you didn't have to steal these," he told her. You could have just asked."

"I know," she replied as she bit into her own scone. "But they taste better this way."

Alistair was surprised to realize that she was right.


End file.
